A number of techniques have been developed to remotely manage the operation of computer servers in a manner that provides accessibility, consistency, and efficiency. Remote management allows the removal of input/output interfaces (e.g., monitors, keyboards, and mice) for the servers. For example, large data centers containing numerous rack servers are commonly managed using a variety of remote management tools, such as simple terminal connections, remote desktop applications, and software tools used to configure, monitor, and troubleshoot server hardware and software.
Many server devices include serial ports that are not connected to traditional serial port sockets. To manage these server devices through the serial ports, data through the serial ports can be redirected over an Internet Protocol (IP) network. Serial Over Local Area Network (SOL) is a technique that enables the data through the serial ports of the server devices to be redirected over the IP network.